blitzfandomcom-20200213-history
Tank:G56 E-100
E-100 on Malinovka. (Note: The bounces on the hull and turret.) image:E100-a.jpg‎ E-100, map Mountain pass image:E100-a1.jpg‎ E-100, map Komarin |External_Reviews= |History= thumb|200px|left|Three Adler employees working on the E-100 chasis The E-100 was originally designed as an Heereswaffenamt alternative to the Porsche-designed superheavy Maus tank. It was authorized in June 1943, and work continued in earnest until 1944 when Hitler officially ended development of superheavy tanks due to raw material scarcity. After Hitler's announcement, only three Adler employees were allowed to continue assembly of the prototype, and the work was given the lowest priority. Even with these handicaps, the three workers were able to virtually complete the prototype by war's end at a small Henschel facility near Paderborn. The prototype lacked only a turret (which was to be identical to the Maus turret save in armament). Design For its initial tests, a Tiger II Maybach HL230P30 engine had been fitted. This engine, of course, was far too weak to properly power the 140 ton E-100. The production engine was to be the Maybach HL234. The HL234 provided 800hp, which was only 100hp better than the HL230P30. Some sources indicate that a Diamler-Benz diesel providing 1000hp would have ultimately been used. The Maus mounted the 12.8cm KwK 44 L/55 found in the Jagdtiger. Using the same turret, the E-100 was initially slated to use the 15cm KwK44 L38, but provisions were made to eventually up-gun the vehicle with a 17cm KwK 44. The E-100 was very conventional in its architecture. The standard rear-engine / front-drive layout was maintained. The engine deck of the Tiger II was also carried over into this design (rather than the updated design of the E 50/75). The suspension was characteristic of the E-series, however, in that it was of the externally-mounted Belleville Washer type. While the engine-deck layout of the prototype was taken directly from the Tiger II, it is entirely possible that it would have been changed to match the E 50/75 had production of the E-series actually begun to allow for maximum commonality of components. The armor on the E-100 was designed to withstand hits from just about any anti-tank round of the day. Armor on the turret ranged from 200mm on the sides and rear to 240mm on the front. The turret roof was protected by a seemingly paltry 40mm of armor. Unfortunately, the round shape of the turret front could have acted as a shot trap, deflecting rounds downward into the top of the superstructure. Armor protection on the superstructure varried from 200mm on the front to a total of 180mm on the sides and 150mm on the rear. The top of the superstructure was protected by the same 40mm of armor found on the turret. The hull had 150mm of armor on the front and rear and 120mm on the sides behind the suspension. Protection on the bottom of the hull was good at 80mm. Given the armor protection of the E-100, most tanks would have needed a shot to deflect into the top of the superstructure from the turret front to knock it out. The vehicle would have, however, been highly vulnerable to air attack as the angles presented to dive bombers or fighter/bombers would have been protected by only 40mm of armor. This protection is comparable to the Tiger II in the same areas. |HistoricalGallery= image:E-100a.jpg Unfinished E-100 chasis image:E 100 remaining chassis 1.jpg E-100 chassis captured by the British prior to vehicle completion image:E 100 remaining chassis 2.jpg E-100 chassis undergoing allied evaluation image:E-100 1.jpg Rear view of the E-100's hull and chassis image:E-100 2.jpg Front view of the E-100's hull and chassis image:E-100 3.jpg E-100 Technical Drawing. note that it share similar turret with Maus File:Maus_II_Turret.jpg Maus II turret as compared to the initial Maus turret. This turret was presented in World of Tanks as E-100's turret. image:E-100 4.jpg E-100 rear side view Technical Drawing image:E-100 5.jpg E-100 rear view Technical Drawing image:E-100 6.jpg E-100 front side view Technical Drawing |HistAcc= The planned armor specifications of the E-100 turret is actually 200/80/150 (currently 250/150/150). *One of its historical turrets, the Mausturm, is missing. |Ref_references= |Ref_sources= |Ref_links= |Sidebar_Camostop=3.1 |Sidebar_Camomove=1.7 |Sidebar_Camofire=0.3 |Sidebar_Passhard=0.959 |Sidebar_Passmed=1.151 |Sidebar_Passsoft=2.014 |Sidebar_DispTurret=0.096 |Sidebar_DispRecoil=3.836 |Sidebar_DispAccel=0.201 |Sidebar_DispTurning=0.201 }}